lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*Me no gusta la usa de "cual" en "El ave un caxa metal, en cual loca secur el reteni se mone. - She has a metal box, in which safe place she keeps her money." En me opina, "cual" debe es usada sola como un pronom suordinante, e no como un determinante suordinante. En loca de la frase presedente, me sujeste... **El ave un caxa metal, un loca secur en cual el reteni se mone. **El ave un caxa metal, un loca secur do el reteni se mone. **Me acorda. Simon *Me ave un senti simil de "La fia de ci me ia oblida la nom, sta ante me. - The girl, whose name I forgot, is standing before me." Multe plu clar es... **La fia, la nom de ci me ia oblida, sta ante me. **Me no acorda! Si nos segue tu sujeste, nos debe dise ance: "La buco, me claves en cual me ia perde, es profonda." O: "La fia, de ci me ia prende la crema jelada, ia colpa me." En franses, on dise: "La fille dont j'ai oublié le nom est avant moi." Simon **tu esemplos difere de lo de me. "de ci" ata como un ajetivo. en tu esemplos (e en la plu de casos eseta per "de ci") la formula (en cual, de ci) ata como averbos. me nota como la formula en me esemplo es distante de "la nom". ma oce, esta no es un problem grande! **Me era. Tu es coreta sur "de ci" como un ajetivo. Ma en me esemplo de la crema jelada, me ia intende ce "de ci" sinifia "from whom" (averbo), no "whose" (ajetivo). Donce, con tu sujeste, nos pote aora distingui esta casos: "la fia, de ci me ia prende la crema jelada ..." e "la fia, la crema jelada de ci me ia prende, ...". La problem sola es ce la frase pote deveni confusante cuando la formula de nom ante "de ci" deveni longa. Simon ---- *en cual/in which/dans lequel/no qual/en el cual...Eo: en kiu *de ci/of which>whose/dont/cujo<>do qual/cuyo<>del cual... Eo: de kiu/kies *la sujeste de Simon: "ci nom me ia oblida...", do "ci" = "de ci", es confusante e nonasetable per "ce" = "de ce" (la can "ce" nom me ia oblida...) * Si. Simon *ma no es multe plu confusante ca "la fia de ci me ia oblida la nom..." do pare ce me ia oblida la nom de la jenitor e no de la fia... **Me no acorda. "Ci" referi clar a la fia. Afin lo referi a la jenitor, on ta dise "la fia de el de ci me ia oblida la nom". On no pote redui "el de ci" a "ci". Simon *la solve pare es: "la fia, la nom de cual me ia oblida, ... / la can, la nom de cual me ia oblida, ... Patric **Estas es serta posable, ma me no pensa ce los es plu clar ca "la fia, de cual me ia oblida la nom". **Si. Es plu bon. Patric **Pos leje tu comenta, me no sabe si tu acorda o desacorda :-) Simon ---- *me pensa ce "el es la om, la sposa de ci me gusta" es plu bon ce "el es la om de ci me gusta la sposa". vos acorda, o no? Jorj **Me no trova ce la varia du es nonfasil o confusante, ma me es ja abituada a lo en esperanto. A la min, lo ave la ojeto pos la verbo! Me no gusta pone la ojeto ante la verbo cuando lo es plu longa ca la parolas solitar "ci" o "cual". An tal, me comprende tu razona sur la distantia entre "de ci" e la nom cuando la nom es la ojeto. Si on crea un frase do "de ci" altera la sujeto, la problem no aveni: "el es la om, la sposa de ci gusta me" / "el es la om, de ci la sposa gusta me". En esta caso sujetal, me preferi forte la varia du. Esce tal frases pote es ambigua? "El es la om, de ci la sposa gusta la fio" — esce me parla de la sposa de la om, o la fio de la om, o de ambos? Complicada! Posable la varia prima es simple la plu bon de du mal posables. Vera, la sintatica de proposas ajetival en linguas europan es multe strana e nonfasil per parlores de otra linguas. La solve la plu fasil ta es como "el es la om, tal ce me gusta se sposa". Ma esta es probable un cambia tro radical. Ai! Simon ***ance simple: "el es la om ci se sposa gusta me"? "el es la om ci me gusta se sposa"? la sinifia es multe plu clar ca formas con "de ci". "ci se...", "ci... se" = whose; "cual se...", "cual... se" = of which. interesante? ai, ma no: "la om ci se sposa mata" es ambigua! me pensa ce nos sistem orijinal es, ultima, la plu bon. ***"Ci se" e "cual se" es injenios, e los senta bon asta "el se" e "los se". "La om ci se sposa mata" no es ambigua: la otra sinifia ta es "la om ci mata se sposa", no? Un otra idea per considera es "ci ce" en frases como "el es la com ci ce me gusta se sposa". Simon ***si, me es multe injenios :-) ma: "la om ci se sposa mata" - "the man who his wife murders", o "the man whose wife murders"? Jorj ***A, si — me an no ia nota esta ambigua! Es interesante ce ido perde jeneral la acusativa de esperanto, me reteni lo per usa en tal casos. Simon *esce nos no permete proposas nomal como "el es ci me gusta" (el es la om ci me gusta) o "el es cual me gusta" (el es la auto cual me gusta)? Jorj **Me pensa ce estas es bon. Un risca peti de ambiguia esiste en "el es cual me gusta" (= "el esiste, e me gusta esta fato"?), ma la situa va solve. Frases como "ci osa gania" o "cual me gusta es ..." es usos de tempo a tempo. Ma nos no pote usa estas pos preposadas, car tal usas ave ja un otra sinifia multe plu usos: "la fia de ci me ia oblida la nom" — me ia oblida la nom de la fia, no de se jenitor. La difere es ce un preposada es usada per junta du nomes. Proposas de nom cual comensa con "ci" e "cual" es bon cuando los es a la nivel la plu esterna de un formula de nom. Simon ***plu, on pote simple ajunta un nom o pronom per clari, si confusa es un problem. Jorj *"El es la om ci se sposa gusta me" / "Esta es la scola ce me ia aprende leje (en el)" es como la popla parla en brasil ma no es coreta gramatical... Cuando es problem, plu bon es evade lo: "El es la sposo de la fem ci gusta me"... Patric **vera. Jorj **Ance en engles on trova de tempo a tempo frases de esta spesie strana, como "something which you can't tell what it is". Simon *Donce la responde a tu demanda a la comensa de esta parte es final: si. Simon *Patric: como on dise "el es la om, la sposa de ci me gusta" / "el es la om de ci me gusta la sposa", en franses e portuges? Jorj *Portuges 'bon': " (Este) É o homem cuja esposa eu gosto" = (Esta) es la om "la-de-la-cual" sposa me gusta. *Portuges 'mal': "É o homem que eu gosto da mulher dele" = Es la om ce me gusta la fem de el. Patric **en lfn, nos (a esta ora) ta dise: "la om de ci me gusta la sposa". (ma nota la difere entre lfn e portuges en la usa de "gusta". "me" es la ojeto de "gusta".) ---- me ia trova esta en la forum de wordreference.com. me ia ajunta alga traduis en lfn: Translating whose. Grammar texts usually give the following suggestions regarding the translation of the non-interrogative whose. In a simple sentence, dont + the definite article is the equivalent. La femme dont le mari travaille à mon bureau est une excellente cuisinière. The woman whose husband works at my office is an excellent cook. La fem, de ci la sposo labora a me ofisia, es un cosinor eselente. La femme dont vous connaissez le mari travaille à mon bureau. The woman whose husband you know works at my office. La fem, de ci la sposo tu conose, labora a ma ofisia. Notice the position of the noun following dont. If it is the subject of its verb, it follows dont immediately. If it is the direct object of the verb, it follows the verb. If it is object of a preposition, including the indirect object, then dont is not normally possible. In this case, qui or a form of lequel combined with de is required, and the noun precedes the relative pronoun. La femme au mari de qui tu as donné la lettre est charmante. The woman to whose husband you gave the letter is charming. La fem, a la sposa de ci tu dona la letera, es encantante. I am bringing up this topic because there is a use of whose that is not generally treated in grammars. In the following English sentence, there is a double reference to the antecedent: the word whose and an object pronoun. This man, whose life as a hunter has made him nervous, is becoming dangerous. Here "whose" and "him" both refer to the antecedent "man." To translate this, one should use que + and a possessive adjective, as follows: Cet homme, que sa vie de chasseur a rendu nerveux, devient dangereux. Esta om, de ci la vive de xasor ia fa nervos, es deveninte perilos. Esce me traduis es la plu bon posable? Jorj